Remember me as a Time of day
by xxpixiequeenxx
Summary: Thorin and company are on their way to the Lonely Mountain. During their journey they run into someone unexpected, but this person proves to be a very helpful guide. This story will take place during and after the journey to the mountain and after the battle of the five armies. This is my first fan fic so please be kind but feedback is welcomed!
1. Thinking Alone

_**Prologue**_

Many years ago Thorin Oakenshield sat alone as he usually did to think about getting his people back to the lonely mountain. He knew it would be a tough journey ahead, but it was one he had to make. He thought of his home long ago and how he was born into a wealthy family. He had his father Thrain and his grandfather Thror. Thorin didn't remember much of his mother for he was little when she had died. Nowadays all he had left was his sister Dis and his two nephews Kili and Fili. Thorin knew one day that Fili would be heir to the Throne of Durin unless he was to marry and produce an heir. Thorin thought to himself "who would marry me? I am much to myself and a leader of my people. I don't think I would have time for foolish things such as love." Thorin came back to his thoughts of his long journey ahead with his dwarf companions to regain the lonely mountain from the dragon Smaug. Not long ago he met with the wizard Gandalf to discuss how they would gain control of the mountain with Smaug still around. Gandalf had suggested they find a burglar to sneak in to grab the Arkenstone. Thorin had agreed to this arrangement and he was set to meet the burglar very soon. What Thorin didn't know was that Gandalf also had someone else in mind to help him through this journey.


	2. Catherine of Bloom

Princess Catherine of Bloom was a mere girl of 17 who always loved playing in the gardens with her two sisters. As long as she could remember she loved being outside in the wind. Sometimes at night she would sneak out to the gardens to look at the moon. She was the daughter of King Leonard and Queen Elizabeth. Catherine and her sisters were gifted sisters. They were each born with the same gift, but that gift was also a curse. Long before they were born Prince Leonard fought in a bloody battle that killed most of his men.

In that battle Prince Leonard had defeated a great solider whose wife had magical powers. She bestowed upon him a curse that when he had children it would be all girls, and they would have immortality until they found their soul mates. The princesses would see everyone around them grow old and die, but they would never endure that fate. The first princess born was Anne, followed by Jane than Catherine. Anne would go on to marry a man she loved but he wasn't her soul mate. Anne's husband died 5 years after they married, and she was so heartbroken that she refused to marry ever again. Jane was afraid of marriage after she had seen what happened with Anne's marriage.

Catherine was not like her sister's she longed for adventure and battle. When she was just 2 years old she would follow her father around to see his fighting skills and battle strategies. One day while in the garden when she was 3 years old she had her first vision of what was to come. Catherine ran to her mother and said "Mommy I saw a man, a little man dressed in fine clothes." Queen Elizabeth replied "Cat who is this man you speak of? What does he look like?" Catherine did not know what the man looked like or who he was. It would be years before she finally knew who the man in her vision was. Anne and Jane didn't have the sight like Catherine did but they were curious to what she would see. Catherine had visions every other year, and finally when she was 13 years she discovered the identity of the man she would always see.

One day while in the gardens with her sister the royal guard came to gather the children inside the castle. The sisters wondered what was going on, they figured someone was here to visit, because that was the only time they would gathered together quickly. Catherine didn't feel so well so she asked to be dismissed to her chambers. She noticed after she had visions that would last longer she would get exhausted quicker. Anne and Jane went to stand by their royal parents, and at last the visitor approached the royal family.

King Leonard noticed almost immediately who the visitor was. "Welcome to Bloom Thorin Oakenshield I am King Leonard and this is my family. You are most welcomed here." Thorin replied "Thank you King Leonard, I am in need of a temporary job so I can earn wages to lead my people. I am sure you have heard of the dragon Smaug who is now locked away in our mountain." King Leonard nodded and said he was most welcomed. Catherine who was looking from upstairs caught site of this man and gasped. "This is the man from my vision, but what is it doing here?" Catherine had to know but she was too tired at the moment to find out. Hours later it was almost time for dinner and Catherine still wasn't feeling much better.

Queen Elizabeth came in her chambers and Catherine revealed that this was the man from her visions. "Mother, that is the man who I see every other year. He will defeat a great a dragon, but in order to do this in time he will need my help. I am ready to help him in any way I can. This will be a great battle mother. For if this dragon wins and it will mean death for all of us. If he is defeated than there will be peace all around" The queen replied "Death will not come for my dear daughters they will survive, but if you think it's your destiny to help this man we shall discuss it with your father. For now rest up, and I think it's best you do not meet Thorin Oakenshield at this moment. In time you will meet him and prove yourself to be a wonderful assest to his cause. If you meet him now he may refuse to see you when the time comes." Catherine agreed and fell back into a deep sleep.

In her dreams she dreamt of going into a great battle and fighting off her enemies. She had heard rumors of Thorin Oakenshield and his family having the "sickness". She wondered how anyone could be obsessed with wealth in such a way. She loved that she was a kind person giving to the poor on a weekly basis. All that mattered to Catherine was protecting her family and honor. Catherine had no idea what the result of her vision would be, but she knew that she was a part of it no matter the outcome.


	3. Into the Woods

Thorin's trip to Bloom four years earlier was where he encountered the kindness of King Leonard and Queen Elizabeth. He remembered them because they had given him the most compensation for his people. He was now with his dwarf companions, and the burglar named Bilbo Baggins. Thorin was apprehensive about Bilbo joining the group. He knew that he was a hobbit but was misled by his fighting skills. Bilbo had no fighting skills. He was just a normal hobbit living a peaceful, uneventful life in the shire. Thorin wondered how a hobbit could be of assistance to his fight.

In the beginning of their journey Bilbo wasn't travelling with them, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his life in the shire. Bilbo had thought about this and realized he did want to go on an adventure and be something great. After Bilbo's arrival the back story of how Thorin's grandfather had died was explained. Bilbo was then coaxed into getting some of their horses back from the troll trio. Fili and Kili did not want to do it themselves.

They thought since Bilbo was around that he could do that sort of thing. Bilbo got caught by the trio and was almost killed but Fili and Kili went to get their comrades. Thorin and company was then stuffed into sacks, and if not for the brilliance if Bilbo than they would have been eaten. In that time Gandalf had grown sick of being around the dwarves so he went off to be alone in the woods. An hour into his solitude he heard a twig snap, and when he turned around he saw Princess Catherine of Bloom. "Am I late? Did I miss anything fun?" Cat asked. "No you haven't missed anything. We have just been walking a long time, and I just had to get around from the stubbornness of those dwarves." Gandalf replied. Cat was thrilled she hadn't missed much.

She was running late because it was hard to sneak out the palace with guards all around. Thanks to her father's skills she had learned a lot, and sneaking quietly into a uncharted place was one of the things he had taught her. Gandalf knew the dwarves were in trouble so he and Cat ran right over. Gandalf defeated the troll trio by sunlight. Since sunlight was known to turn trolls into stone. Catherine stayed back waiting to be introduced to her new companions. "Who is she?" asked Thorin. "I am Catherine and I am here to help all of you get to the lonely mountain. For future reference you could just ask me who I am. I won't snap at you like that tone you had in your voice." Thorin rolled his eyes and stepped away. His next challenge was to find the cave where the trolls came from. Cat followed Gandalf closely she didn't trust Thorin just yet. She couldn't judge his character from only having half a talk with him, well she talked more than him. "It smells of troll in here. Let's hurry and investigate than get out of this smell hole." Thorin said.

Out of the cave came a sword for Bilbo, Thorin, and Gandalf. Cat thought she was lucky she had a thin sword made for her before she left on this long journey. Before she had gone she left a note for her sisters. She told them not to worry that she could fend for herself and she would be back home soon to tell the stories from her travels. Cat missed her family terribly but she knew she was called to do this task. Sometimes she wondered why she was the only one with the gift of seeing the future. Radagast the Brown shifted Cat back into reality for he was here to tell Gandalf of a threat that would eventually come.

Meanwhile, Catherine introduced herself to the group and when she got to Bilbo she was excited. "I've never seen a hobbit before. I have heard of people like you and it's a delight to actually talk to you." Bilbo was intrigued by their new companion and was glad he might have a friend in her after all. "Where are you from Catherine?" asked Bilbo. Catherine knew it was time to tell someone where she was truly from. "I am from Bloom. Do you know of it?" Bilbo replied, "Yes as a matter of fact. I have heard of it being a most beautiful place. The King and Queen are the most generous rulers in the land. But I have heard their three daughters are cursed. That is such a sad thing to go through."

Cat looked at Bilbo and saw the sorrow in his eyes. She knew that he indeed felt sorry for her and her sisters. "We are managing quite well despite the fact that the curse has brought my sister Anne sorrow, but we get through it." Bilbo exclaimed, "Oh no! I am quite sorry I didn't know you were of the royal family. I did not know their names so I assumed you were just living in a home in Bloom." Bilbo was now quite embarrassed. "No worries Mr. Baggins, I don't go around telling people who I am. Everyone in the kingdom feels sadness for us, but we don't pay them any mind, at least I don't." Bilbo felt a little better at what she had said. Kili had overheard their conversation and came over to them. "So you're really of the royal family? What are you doing here? Why would a girl be out here in the woods?" After that everyone gathered over even Thorin, Gandalf and Radagast. "I guess I should start from the beginning and tell you all of what is to come."


	4. Red Lips and a battle to boot

_**Red Lips and a battle to boot**_

As far back as Catherine could remember her parents would call her Cat or Kate, but she thought it was formal for her new companions to call her Catherine. She also remembered she adored watching her mother put on red lips for formal balls. Cat had long dark hair and envy green eyes. She was tall and slender and always loved wearing dresses. In this setting however she wore pants, boots and a shirt with a jacket over it. Cat had started wearing red lips when she was 13, and she made sure to bring some on this journey.

Cat was worried telling Thorin about her visions of him, because she worried he would think her strange. After his tone with her earlier she decided she didn't care whether he believed her or not. Cat was here not just to change Thorin's future but to change the future for everyone. Smaug was not just a threat to the lonely mountain. If he was to awaken he could cause chaos to everyone in the world. She knew she would have to tread lightly around the topic of her visions to Thorin, so she asked to talk with him alone.

She would tell Thorin the whole version and tell the others a shorter one. "So what was so important that you had to talk to me alone first?" asked Thorin. "Do you always talk with this kind of mean tone to ladies? I am not one of your men who you can talk rough to. I am a lady, and ladies should be talked to with respect." Thorin replied "Just get it on with it we don't have time to be standing around here wasting time."

Cat was getting furious but she knew that wouldn't help. "Fine here it is. When I was 3 years old I had my first vision of the future or what I thought was something. It was of a little man with long dark hair and a beard. I didn't know who he was or what he was doing. I couldn't see a clear face of him and dismissed it. I have visions every other year and finally when I was 13 I figured out who it was. It was of you. When you came to Bloom four years ago I automatically recognized who you were and made an excuse not to see you. I was tired after having my vision right before your arrival, but mostly I wasn't sure if I should approach you. My mother thought it was best not to see you until the time was right." "What did you see?" Thorin asked intrigued. "I saw the battle of Smaug at the lonely mountain and if you are defeated. The world will be a terrifying place and everyone in it will die. But if you succeed you will be a great king."

Thorin was thrilled that he might have a chance of being a great king. Catherine interrupted his thought "I am here because I saw that I will be a key player into either the defeat of Smaug and your rise as King, or I might be the cause of the world's destruction. I had to take the risk of coming out here to help you, because I care so much about my family and my people that I might sacrifice myself for the good of all." For a moment Thorin looked right at Catherine, and she thought she had seen a little sorrow in his face. Before she could speak they all heard a twig snap. "Orcs are coming!" yelled Ori. Radgast offered to distract the Orcs while everyone else fled elsewhere.

Radgast save his pour soul directed the orcs in a big circle so Thorin and Company had to keep stopping to run in a different direction. One orc member stayed behind and Kili shot him with his arrow, but the others heard the demise of the orc. Thus a battle is beginning with the orcs. Cat knew it was time to prove herself. She brought her sword and her bow and arrow with her. Cat took out her bow and started shooting at the orcs. Kili looked at her in amazement, because in the group he was the only one good with a bow. "Well little girl you sure do know how to use that bow and arrow." Cat replied "Why yes this is my favorite way of destroying an enemy."

As the orcs came closer Cat also pulled out her sword and started slaying orcs. Even Thorin was impressed at her sword fighting skills. While all the other dwarfs followed Gandalf into a nearby safehaven, Kili and Cat kept on fighting. It was getting to the point where there was too many orcs coming at once. Thorin called out to them to come into the cave.

It was so dark in the cave Cat wished she had a torch, but instead she grab the person's arm who was in front of her. "Hey let go of me!" cried the voice. "Sorry, but I can't see anything really." "Fine! hold on tight then so you don't fall over." said the voice. As the group grew closer to seeing a light Cat realized whose arm she was latched onto. It was Thorin's arm, and she was surprised he let her cling on to him like that. "Thanks." said Cat. Thorin just rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Cat thought to herself why he doesn't like me?! As everyone gathered in the light Cat noticed there were in Rivendell.


	5. The Light that Shines through the Moon

_**The Light that Shines through the Moon**_

Thorin didn't like that he was tricked into coming to Rivendell, but what could he do? As he and the others wondered into the light of Rivendell, Cat looked around in amazement. She didn't think anything could be so beautiful. Thorin was wondering what they were doing here. Gandalf said "The elves could help us." Thorin didn't like that suggestion, but in his mind he knew he had to get answers. After introductions were made and dinner everyone went their own way to explore.

Cat went with Bilbo to explore all the rooms they could. "Bilbo have you ever seen anything so grand? I mean our castle is amazing but these waterfalls and art is mind blowing." Bilbo replied "No I have not. I never have really been outside of my village." Cat replied "I haven't either but comparing this to our castle I say this one wins."

Cat saw that Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and Elrond had gathered together. "Bilbo, hey let's go see what they are up to. I'm sure they won't mind us sneaking in." As they went into the area Elrond saw them and nodded to come forward. "Well hello there Catherine of Bloom. I'm sure you are wondering how I knew your name. I know of your parents. They are good people who believe it or not once traveled here to try and undo the curse of you and your sisters. I see you are still with the curse are you not?" "Yes, we three still have the curse, but it's amazing how we all developed a power." said Cat. "Enough of this small talk. Can you help me or not?" interrupted Thorin.

Elrond turned toward Thorin and was handed the map. Elrond was able to translate "moon runes". The light from the same moon as it was written was the key to reading the map. "You must reach the mountain by the light of Durin's day." said Elrond. Thorin knew he must act quickly, and he told Balin that they must leave at first light if they were to make it on time. As the others turned to walk away Elrond told Cat to wait a minute. "I know about your dreams. How you think you must save Thorin Oakenshield. You must be careful child, he may be your downfall."

Cat replied "He may be my downfall but I know I must do what I can to help him. As of right now I know he doesn't appreciate my assistance, but in time he will." With that Cat left Elrond standing alone. Before she went to her room Cat stopped by Thorin's door and for a minute considered knocking, but she decided it was better to get a good night's sleep. Cat knew the next day would continue a long journey to her destiny.


End file.
